Heartless
by Angelbutterfly789
Summary: This is my FMA Brotherhood fanfic for an OC I created while bored one night :P...this story is set 30 years before Greed meets with Ed and Al. RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Heartless ~ By: Megan Crockett a.k.a. Angelicbutterfly789

Chapter One

A full moon rose in the night sky, the wind whipped it's way through the forest as a scared woman weaved her way around the trees, trying not to trip on the raised roots from the forest floor. For a moment she had to stop running to detangle her long black hair from around various smaller branches sticking out from nearby trees. "Damn it! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled as she pulled out a short dagger from the inside of her right boot, slashing at some of the branches. She then quickly clapped her hands together in front of her face and slapped them against a nearby tree making the tree and branches to glow and retract their hold off of her.

"Hey! Did you see that?!" said a faraway male voice. "Yeah I did!" another faraway male voice said, before adding to the darkness, "We're coming for you! We know where you are!"

"Damn it!" she swore under her breath as the final branch finally let go of her hair. _'Finally!'_ she thought, as she scrambled to put her hair up into a ponytail at the top of her head before continuing to flee from her attempted captors; leaving her dagger behind.

At that moment she heard another set of voices as she managed to run farther away from her assailants. "But why are we in this scary foressst?" whined a woman's voice. "Yeah, what if there are…monsters…lurking around?" came another woman's voice. "Hey girls don't worry! It's safe out here, trust me," came a cool male voice as the fleeing woman got closer to the new group.

'SNAP!' "What was THAT?!" said the first whining voice, this time clearly terrified. "You said that it's safe in here!" said the second voice, just as terrified as the first. "Ladies, trust me. There is nothing to be scared of-" the cool male voice began just as the fleeing woman broke through the bushes and ran past them.

The two terrified women screamed at the top of their lungs and, without thinking twice, ran away as fast as they could. The man stood rooted to the spot, staring at the woman as a moon beam shined down on her from above the tree line. Aside from her long black hair, the man noticed that the woman has deep blue eyes and a body that would make any man in his current position drool in amazement; thin with large breasts. She wore a black mid-cape with a high collar and a burgundy coloured dress, the skirt of which covered mostly her left leg. She wore tights to just below her knee and black knee high boots. He only had a matter of moments to look her over as she accidentally tripped over a root and fell into a large hole face first.

"Whoa! You ok in there?" the man asked, bending down to look into the hole the woman fell into as she tried to gather herself up.

"I think she went this way!" came the voices of the young woman's assailants.

"Friend's of yours?" the man asked, as the woman sat up quickly, clapping her hands together.

"You didn't see me!" she said as the ground she touched in front of her glowed and dirt wound above her head covering her like a protective bubble of Earth.

"Whatever you say babe," he said nonchalantly as the two assailants got closer. The man then noticed that the people chasing the woman are in fact members of the state military. He looked down at the newly formed mound of dirt, annoyed at the woman hidden underneath. "Tch! I can't believe I'm going to do this," he said, realising that he has no other choice but to stay where he is and answer to the men approaching his position; he feared they would give chase to him if he were to run. He then placed his left hand inside his pants pocket and sat at the mound waiting for the soldiers to approach.

"You there! Stay where you are!" said the taller soldier while drawing out his weapon and pointing it at the man before him.

"What's the problem officers?" the man asked, looking up at them nonchalantly.

"What are you doing alone out here in the middle of the woods?" demanded the second soldier, drawing his weapon as well.

"It's not against the law of the military to take shelter in the forest," the man replied simply, unfazed by the two weapons pointed squarely at his face.

Meanwhile inside the hole-covered dirt mound, the woman sat listening to the entire conversation. She hoped to God that the man she just met mere seconds ago will cover her tracks and send the soldiers off on their way. _'Please, I don't want to go back to Central. Please! Please! PLEASE!'_ she silently prayed in her mind, clasping her hands together absentmindedly.

"Well no it's not…I guess…" said the second soldier as he lowered his gun.

"Never mind that! There was a girl fleeing on foot through this way. She is highly dangerous and cannot be allowed to get away with her life," the first officer said matter-of-factly keeping his gun pointed at the man's face, glaring down the barrel.

"Really? And what did this hypothetical 'woman' do to have the military chase after her in the middle of the night in a dank forest?" the man asked, mildly thoughtful.

"She has information that could jeopardize the security of the military and the Furher has placed a bounty on her head," the officer said. "So now, where is the girl?!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep," the man said, laying out on the dirt mound, placing his right arm above his head comfortably.

"HEY! Don't you dare-" the first soldier began but then a crashing sound filled the air. The two officers looked around to find where the sound came from and saw that most of the trees in the forest were falling down. Inside the dirt mound, while feeling grateful that the man was in fact helping her, the woman also felt annoyed that the soldiers weren't moving on. With the air running out on her, she decided to take matters into her own hands and used a technique of remote Alkahestry she learned while staying in Xing for a time. "She's over there! After her!" the soldiers shouted as they ran off to where the trees had fallen.

"They're gone now!" the man yelled out, after the soldiers were far enough away.

"Yeah I know, no thanks to you though," said the woman as she used her alchemy to open up the dirt mound above her head and crawled out. She inhaled a deep sigh of relief as she sat next to the hole and finally looked over the man next to her. She noticed that he has short, spiked black hair and his eyes are the same colour of her dress. She saw that he's wearing a leather vest with white faux-fir around the collar. And to finish off his look, the woman noticed that he also wore what looked like a leather muscle shirt and matching leather pants. She couldn't help but notice that his entire outfit fit his muscular body perfectly and had a moment of awkward staring as he looked at her indignantly.

"Hey! At least I bought you some time! I could've given away your hiding place!" he exclaimed, pulling his hidden left hand out of his pants pocket and angrily pointed at his chest. The woman snapped herself out of her awkward staring and quickly grabbed his hand, looking it over seriously.

"You…I know this tattoo. Are you a…Homunculus?" she asked, placing both of her hands on his, looking it over meticulously. "I've only ever seen one other Homunculus, a woman with the same tattoo but on her chest," she added, still looking over his hand thoughtfully.

"How sure are you that she or I are homunculi?" he asked, watching her with amusement and a small amount of flattery as her soft hands caressed the tattoo. _'I've had many women over the years touch me, pretty much ALL over but is this the first time that I'm REALLY enjoying it like a human?' _he thought, as he suddenly felt a pleasurable shutter take over his body. He managed to pull his hand away quickly, much to her annoyance.

"Oh I'm one hundred percent sure. That's the mark of the Ouroboros," she said matter-of-factly. "I've read about it in some old alchemy books," she added quickly, noticing the man staring at her in disbelief. She looked down at the ground bashfully while thinking, _'Wow, I just sounded like a complete bookworm.'_

"Huh, well alright then, you got me. I AM a homunculus," he said while pointing to his chest. "Name's Greed. Greed the Avarice," he said, introducing himself proudly. He held out his left hand, willingly this time, and asked, "What's your name sweetheart?"

The woman felt her face flush up immediately before shakily taking his hand in her right and responded, "M…my name is…Viola."

As she began to shake his hand, he stopped her and raised her hand up to his mouth, kissing the top of it lightly. "Nice to meet you Viola," he said, winking at her with a charming smile on his face.

She looked at him, feeling her face getting hotter then thought, _'Ok, this has got to stop! Get a hold of yourself woman and FOCUS! You just managed to get those soldiers off of your trail and here you are ACTING LIKE A FLUSTERED LITTLE GIRL?! COME ON! GET A GRIP!'_ She managed to drain the colour from her face and looked at him indignantly, pulling her hand away while huffily standing up. She folded her arms across her chest, looking around the forest, trying to find a discreet way out without the soldiers returning.

Greed noticed immediately what she was doing and stood next to her, while trying not to look directly at her chest. "I've got a hideout nearby, if you're willing to come with me for a while," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as she looked to him as though he were asking her to eat hot coals.

She looked to him indignantly and said, "Umm no. I'll be ok on my own thanks." She rolled her eyes at him, turning her back on him. "Thanks for the 'help'," she said, using air quotations before walking away without looking back at him.

"Yeah fine, whatever you say princess!" he yelled out angrily to her back. "Oh and remember to keep a look out for holes! Don't want that fine ass of yours getting bruised!" he continued to yell, causing Viola to look back at him angrily instead of watching where she's going. And sure enough she fell into another hole, this time flat out on her butt.

"OWWW! DAMN IT!" she yelled out, whimpering in pain while trying to keep her cool. Greed walked over to Viola's newest prison, trying hard not to laugh at her. "I told you this would happen," he said, as he knelt down beside the hole. He burst out laughing at the look of sadness and utter defeat on Viola's face before holding out his right hand to help her up. "Now will you come with me? I promise I won't hurt you," he said, as she looked at his hand unsettlingly.

"No funny business?" she asked, slowly raising her left hand up to take his outstretched right hand. "I swear on my life, no funny business," he answered reassuringly as she took his hand and began to stand. He helped her stand up completely outside of the hole. But that victory was short lived as she tripped, again, and fell forward into his chest. He managed to grab hold of her, wrapping his arms around her petite form, chuckling heartily at her clumsiness.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked angrily, looking up at him while realising how close their faces are to each other.

"I find it funny at how predictably clumsy you are right now," he said, still chuckling at her as her face went completely beet red with embarrassment.

"I am NOT predictably clumsy!" she exclaimed as she tried to push him away. Unfortunately as soon as she freed herself from his grip, her footing slipped yet again but this time backward; back into the hole. Quickly enough, Greed managed to grab hold of her hands and pulled her back to his chest while keeping his balance.

"Oh yes, yes you are," he said, laughing heartily, resting his chin on the top of her head. He absentmindedly tightened his grip on her, hugging her close to his body. She stood stalk still against him unsure of what to do next as a part of her began to enjoy the close contact. _'I haven't felt like this in a long time. Usually I just scare guys off with my off putting attitude. But this guy, well Homunculus actually we made that clear already, doesn't seem to care,'_ she thought, as she raised her arms up around his back and hugged him back.

"Greed, why are you hugging me like this? I mean, we just met and all so I hope I'm not being rude in asking this but really why?" she asked as he stopped laughing and looked off thoughtfully. _'That's a good question. Why am I hugging this human? I mean, yeah maybe I'm trying to seduce her like I normally do, but why? WHY?! UGH! What the hell!'_ he thought, as he pulled away from her, keeping her at arms length while trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ok, look I don't understand what's going on here but still if you want a place to hide out from the military then, I guess you can still come with me. BUT NO MORE HUGGING! Or being all 'mushy' or whatever you humans call 'love'. I'm NOT a one woman man. Let's get that straight right now. There will be LOTS of other women that I will have hanging off of me and if you want to travel with me, you know for protection, then you need to get used to it," he said, folding his arms across his chest, looking down on her imposingly waiting for her response.

Viola looked up at Greed's stone face stare, processing everything he just said. _'Do I really need to follow him around like a lost puppy? But I guess, maybe I should travel with him for now, he might be the perfect body guard. And yeah, I should really watch my emotions from now on. I mean, come on! He's a Homunculus! Like they can have such strong emotions for things like love,' _she thought, while trying not to get lost in his eyes. "Ok, fine. I'll travel with you and I promise not to let my emotions get the better of me. I just need to distance myself from Central as much as possible," she said, folding her arms across her chest too.

He looked to her trying to see if she was really serious about this, and when he saw in her eyes that she really was serious, he cracked another charming smile and said, "Ok, fine but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with traveling with me."

"Oh I think I can take care of my own thoughts and feelings from here on out," she said, while trying to feel around on her person for her dagger. "OH CRAP! WHERE DID IT GO?!" she exclaimed suddenly, realising that her dagger wasn't in her boot.

"Where did what go?" he asked, lowering his arms while watching Viola frantically feel around on the ground for something. He tried not to laugh at her crazy antics but after a while, he just couldn't help himself.

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH! I'M SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled out as Greed continued to laugh, clutching his sides this time. "PLEASE HELP ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PRECIOUS THAT DAGGER IS TO ME!" she yelled, grabbing at his ankles, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Greed managed to stop laughing long enough to look down at her pathetic form. "This is all about a dagger? Really?" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, it was given to me from my mother. Who had received it from her mother. It's…really special to me," she said, looking up at him pleadingly as he lowered himself down to her level. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, lets retrace your steps and try and find this trinket of yours," he said, grabbing hold of her hands and pulled her up onto her feet.

"It's NOT a TRINKET!" she said, pulling her right hand from him and punched his left arm angrily.

"Ok, ok. Wow, that was some punch," he said, rubbing the spot on his arm where she hit him. _'I have to remember to put my shield up when I piss her off next time,' _he thought, mostly admiring her anger than being one hundred percent serious.

They then walked back to the first hole she fell into, looking for her dagger but unfortunately it wasn't there. "Damn," she said despondently as the continued their search. As they neared the spot where she was surrounded by the branches, Greed noticed something shine off of the forest floor as another moon beam penetrated the tree line one more time. "What's that over there?" he asked as she felt her heart give an excited jolt in her chest. She ran over to the area he pointed at and sure enough there it was.

"YAY! I'm so glad that I found it!" she exclaimed happily, scooping it up from off the ground and hugging it lovingly.

"What do you mean, YOU found it? I'M the one who pointed it out to you in the first place!" he yelled out in a menacing growl.

"Oh…yeah…I guess you're right. I'm sorry," she said, putting the dagger back inside her right boot and walked over to him smiling happily. "Thank you for helping me," she said, grabbing his hands, smiling sweetly.

"Uhh yeah, don't mention it," he said, feeling his face flush up a bit, while trying not to be too awkward.

"Now lets get going then! Where is this hideout of yours anyway?" she asked, letting go of his hands and looked around confusedly.

"It's back this way, come on the others are waiting for me to get back anyway," he said, pointing to the direction they came from.

"Others? Do you have some sort of gang waiting for you?" she asked as a sudden realization hit her. "Wait a minute! Those girls you had with you, the ones I scared off by accident, you weren't planning on taking them back to your gang members for…OH YOU ARE SICK!"

"WHAT?! No, that's not what I was planning on doing with those girls!" he responded, repulsion oozing from his words. "They were STRICTLY for ME!" he said disgusted at her accusation.

"Then what am I? A happy accidental compromise?" she asked, backing away from him, putting her hands up to keep him away.

"Look you can trust me on this one: I DO NOT use women like that! I refuse to fight with them and I refuse to take advantage of them in THAT kind of way. They were following me of their own accord," he said defending himself.

"So I'm to believe that you didn't get them drunk before taking them away to some random hideout in a dark forest where there are other 'people' waiting for you to get back," she asked defiantly.

It took Greed a moment to think about a proper response to Viola's questioning. He was so angry at her for thinking that way about him. _'I guess it's only fair. We did just meet out of the blue, but that still doesn't give her the right to think that way about me,' _he thought as she stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Well if you're not going to respond to me then I'm out of here!" she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest and turned to walk away.

"I'm a Homunculus, but I'm not a monster. When I say that I have somewhere for you to be safe from the military I mean it. I don't mean you any harm, but if you feel unsafe in my company, then by all means go," he said, turning his back on her when she didn't reply.

Viola stood rooted to the spot thinking about what he just said. _'What am I doing? He did help me out with those soldiers. He's also the only man that I ever felt comfortable with. Why did I think that he's some kind of pervert monster? I've got to fix this,' _she thought, turning around in time to see him disappear into the darkness of the forest. "WAIT! GREED! WAIT FOR ME!" she exclaimed, running after him, weaving around the tree roots and branches.

Greed stopped walking at the sound of Viola's calls and turned just in time to see her fall forward into him. He grabbed hold of her in his arms again and asked, "Does this mean you trust me now?"

Viola tried to resist the urge to cuddle up against his chest as she remembered what they were arguing about a moment ago and why she wound up in his arms again. "Yes, I do trust you. I'm sorry for everything I said about you. Please forgive me?" she replied, as she absentmindedly ran her hands across his chest.

"Hmm I think I can forgive you," he said, as he tried really hard not to run his hands across her back. Feeling her large chest press against him almost drove him overboard. Luckily she managed to pull herself away first and said, "I'm sorry for punching your arm." She placed her right hand on the spot where she hit him and ran her fingers up and down his arm. "I think I can over look that," he said, nearly growling in pleasure at feeling her soft fingers caress his chest again. But before things got too hot and heavy, she stopped touching him and said, "And just so we're clear, I don't like to compete with other women so from here on out things between us stay here in this forest." "You know you can't resist me. No woman can resist this," he said gesturing to his body with a sneering smile plastered on his face. "I'm sure I can. Now lets get to that hideout of yours. You've got to introduce me to your gang," she said, walking ahead of him, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, yeah sweetheart let's go," he said following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

Chapter Two

After twenty minutes of walking in the forest, Viola and Greed made it back to a remote cabin in the woods nearby East City, where Viola met the rest of his gang. There were two other men and a woman sitting around a table laughing and drinking to their heart's content. "HEY! THERE HE IS! OH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE HOT GIRLS YOU HAD WITH YOU SINCE WE LEFT THE BAR BACK IN THE CITY?!" exclaimed a short haired, podgy young man.

"They couldn't handle the forest so they skipped out," Greed said just as Viola entered the room behind him. "But I found this one playing around in the dirt not far from here," he added, pointing to Viola as she took off her cape and hung it on her right arm.

"I WASN'T 'playing' in the dirt," she said, glaring at Greed who just sneered back at her in amusement. "Hi, my name is Viola. It's nice to meet you," she said, reaching out her left hand ready for a handshake.

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS SO CUTE!" said the woman, as she ran over to Viola and hugged her happily. The woman then grabbed Viola's large breasts and squeezed them while saying, "OH WOW! NOW I'M JEALOUS! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET SUCH A HUGE RACK GIRL?!"

"OWW! OWW! OWWW!" Viola yelled out while trying to prise herself away from the clearly drunk woman.

"Now now Macie, time to let go and allow Viola some breathing space," Greed said, as he grabbed Macie's hands and prised them off of Viola's breasts. At that moment, Viola felt a small brush from Greed's left hand against her right breast as he managed to pull Macie's last hand away from her. Viola's breath caught in her throat as she looked to Greed, a small blush creeping onto her face for a brief moment. He looked down at her, flashing a wicked yet charming smile as she turned her flushed face into another glare and turned away from him indignantly.

"OH! I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Macie exclaimed, pulling her hands away from Greed and walked over to Viola, wrapping her right arm around Viola's shoulders. Viola winced in fear of Macie's creeping hand, trying to cover her chest in the process. "EH BOYS?! GREED TRADED UP WITHOUT US!" Macie said, trying to look around the room at the men, still sitting at the table drinking away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MACIE?! THOSE OTHER GIRLS WERE WAYYYY HOTTER THAN THIS GIRL! NO OFFENCE," exclaimed the podgy man, slamming his mug of beer on the table and looking towards Viola.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT REIZO?! JUST LOOK AT THIS RACK!" Macie said, reaching her right hand down to Viola's right breast.

This time however, Viola managed to quickly back away from Macie, pulling herself out of Macie's grip. "Ok first of all, I saw those girls in the forest and I have to agree with Macie. I am pretty hot if I do say so myself," she said proudly, as Greed flashed another smile her way.

"SEE?! I'M RIGHT! AND YOU'RE WRONG REIZO!" Macie said, as the second man, tall and burly looking, walked over to Macie. He grabbed Macie's shoulder and said, "Come on, it's time to turn in." "BUT DAD! AT LEAST LET ME HUG GREED'S NEW SQUEEZE ONE MORE TIME!" Macie protested, stomping her foot on the floor like a little kid. "No 'buts' sweetheart. I'm sure you'll get more time in the morning to…'examine'…Miss Viola," he said as he pushed a disgruntled Macie out of the room. The man turned to Viola, held out his right hand and said, "Sorry about her, she's been the only girl in the group for quite a while now. My name is Micah, I'm Macie's father."

"It's nice to meet you sir, I just hope that she doesn't remember what you said about…'examining' me in the morning," Viola said, bashfully scratching the back of her head.

"Oh don't you worry, my Macie won't remember a thing from tonight. But of course that means that you might have to reintroduce yourself when she's sober enough in the morning," Micah said as he turned around to leave the room. "Have a good night!" he said as he headed off to his room.

"You too sir!" Viola called out as Reizo walked over and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "I think I'm going to remember you tomorrow morning…I mean just one look at THOSE and I'll remember your name like THAT!" Reizo said as he gestured to Viola's chest then snapped his fingers. He then leaned close to Viola's face and said, "And don't tell Macie or anyone else that she's right. You are pretty hot."

Viola thought at first to remind him that she had originally agreed with Macie, but thought better of it. _'He's already drunk off his ass, no need to make him feel stupid,' _she thought. She then smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" "AWESOME! You're hot and AWESOME!" he exclaimed happily as Greed walked over to the pair and pulled Reizo away. "Alright you heard Micah, it's time for bed," Greed said, pushing Reizo out of the room. "OH! Yeah, right. You…uhh…want to be 'alone' I get it," Reizo said, holding up his hands and winking at Greed suggestively. "I'll just get out of your hair then. Night boss, Miss Viola," Reizo said, smiling devilishly as he turned around and stumbled off to his room.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Viola asked, folding her arms across her chest as Greed walked over to the only couch in the room and flopped on top of it exhaustedly taking off his vest and throwing it across the room. He sat back against the couch, his arms outstretched over the top of it as he leaned his head back thoughtfully. "Don't read too much into what he said, I won't do anything to you that you won't like," he said as he sat forward suddenly, a wicked smile on his face. "Unless, you'd LIKE to experience a Homunculus giving you what you secretly desire." He placed his hands together and looked at her suggestively grinning.

Viola kept her arms folded across her chest as she looked to him in disgust as a small blush crept across her face. She tried to hide it from him as she thought, _'Why am I taking this from him?' _She then walked over to the place where he's sitting and sat next to him. _'Quickly change the subject!' _she thought as she felt his left hand creep across her shoulders suddenly. She looked at him, noticing a large cat-like grin cross his face, and quickly asked, "Those people in your 'gang' aren't human are they?" He looked to her thoughtfully as the smile vanished from his face. "Well they're not COMPLETELY human," he replied, retracting his hand and sitting back on the couch.

"What are they then?" she asked, feeling relieved that she can finally have some personal space once more. She edged away a bit from Greed before sitting back, letting her body relax for the first time that night.

"It's a long story, so here's the short version. They're all related to each other by blood, but were being experimented on by the Military. Macie and Reizo were changed into Chimeras and Micah had certain…parts…taken from him. Poor guy can't ever have a woman touch him anymore because…well, he doesn't have anything FOR them to touch," Greed replied, as he looked over at Viola who's face had gone from shock to thoughtful in a matter of minutes. "Why do you ask anyway?" he asked, a small amount of jealousy building in the back of his voice.

"I thought I'd sensed something different about them the moment I saw them," she replied matter-of-factly. She looked over at him, noticing his intense stare, she decided to change the subject again. "I don't want to really ask you this but, where should I sleep tonight?" she asked. She expected him to say that she'd be sleeping with him but instead he said, "You can sleep out here. We don't have any extra blankets or pillows, so you'll have to make do. We're be leaving in the morning for our normal hideout in Dublith, so don't sleep in." He got up from the couch, gesturing to it before silently heading off to his room.

Viola stared at him as he disappeared in the darkness of the hall way, wondering if things would always be like this with him from now on. _'Well I guess he too isn't completely human. Probably wants to get a head start in the morning. Especially since, I guess, we're going to Dublith…wait isn't that down south? Holy crap that's going to be a bit of a trip ahead of us! I just hope that he doesn't want to leave at first light!' _she thought anxiously, laying her cape across her body as a makeshift blanket. She then realized that she needed a pillow too so she got up and noticed that Greed had left his vest in a pile on the floor near the door. She quietly walked over to retrieve it then just as quietly again, walked back to the couch; folding Greed's vest up into a makeshift pillow. "That'll do I guess," she whispered to herself as she placed her cape over her body once more and rolled over onto her right side, falling asleep peacefully.

But that peaceful sleep was short lived as she was suddenly jarred awake by an angry Greed. "HEY! DON'T USE MY VEST AS A PILLOW!" he yelled, pulling his vest out from under her head causing her head to flop against the couch cushion.

"WELL IF SOMEONE HAD LET ME SLEEP SOMEWHERE MORE COMFORTABLE, THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO USE YOUR GRIMMY VEST AS A PILLOW!" Viola exclaimed back, rubbing her head as she sat up and shoved her face into his face.

"You made her sleep on the couch last night Greed? That's kind of cold, to make a young woman sleep somewhere so uncomfortable," Micah said as he joined Viola and Greed in the main room.

"Yeah that's cold. And if you don't mind, please keep your voices down," said Reizo as he and Macie walked in, holding their heads in agony.

Greed and Viola managed to look at the group of people who have gathered around them. Viola turned herself away from Greed, standing up straight and wrapped her cape around her shoulders. As Greed put his vest back on, while looking at Viola with a scowl, he remembered something important. "Wait! My glasses were in here! Oh you better not have broken them or I swear-" he began, searching around in the inside pockets of his vest as he found his glasses; broken in half. He pulled his hand out and his scowl at Viola intensified into a look of pure hatred.

"That's what cracked last night," Viola said, as she walked over to Greed and grabbed up the broken pieces from his hands. She didn't look at his face as she took the pieces over to the table and placed them upon it.

"YOU KNEW THAT YOU'D BROKEN SOMETHING BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP TO THINK ABOUT WHAT IT WAS?!" he yelled at her again, as Macie and Reizo held up their hands to make him be quiet. Viola on the other hand kept herself focused on the broken glasses on the table. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING TO ME?!" Greed yelled, gesturing to himself, ignoring the angry hung over people in the room.

Suddenly the cabin was filled with the sound of two hands clapping against each other and a bright blue light. Everyone gathered around as the two halves of the glasses pulled themselves together and became one full pair. The anger Greed had for Viola vanished just as the light did showing a perfect pair of glasses sitting on top of the table. Viola picked up the glasses and walked over to Greed, handing them to him, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Here you go! All brand new!" she said, as a faint blush crept across her face. "I'm sorry for breaking them, and for getting mad at you just now," she said, as he took back his glasses and placed them back inside his vest. He looked down at her still smiling face and said, "Yeah…well thanks for fixing them. But next time, be careful, ok?" "Yeah I will I promise," she said, as the blush completely engulfed her face as she noticed a small blush take over his face for a moment.

Suddenly, Viola's face turned from embarrassment to sheer horror as she clutched at her sides. Her body began to shake violently as she reached her right hand up to her mouth. She choked back a large amount of blood but unfortunately a small bit ran out between her fingers. She quickly looked up at Greed as he looked at her, worry and confusion taking over him. "Hey! Are you ok? What's going on with you?" he asked as he reached out to hold her shoulders from shaking. She quickly backed away from him and ran off outside the cabin. The others watched the scene before them with just as much confusion and worry on their faces.

Greed and the others ran out after Viola, just as Viola fell to the ground throwing up pools of blood at her feet. Greed rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her, grabbing hold of her shoulders, this time without her defiance. "Are you alright? Come on! LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" he demanded, grabbing her face in his hands. She managed to open her eyes faintly and whisper, "I'm…s…sorry…" She fainted forward into his chest, small dregs of blood flowing from the corners of her mouth.

Micah walked over to the pair with a sombre look on his face. He knelt down behind Viola and reached over to feel her pulse on her neck. "She's alright, just passed out from loosing too much blood," he said reassuringly to Greed. Greed looked at Micah and asked, "Will she be alright to travel?" "Yes, she will. I'll carry her to the train station but we'll need to let her sleep somewhere," Micah replied. "Alright fine. I want her to sit with me so I can keep an eye on her," Greed said, preparing to stand up. Micah nodded thoughtfully as he reached forward and scooped her into his large arms as Greed stood up straight and looked at Viola thoughtfully.

Viola gave a small cough, spitting up a bit of blood which Greed reached forward to wipe up with the back of his hands. "Let's go back to the cabin and get into our disguises before we head out," he said, pulling out a clean handkerchief from his vest and wiped his hands clean.

"What about the girl?" Macie asked worriedly as they headed back to the cabin trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"What about her?" Greed asked back, as a sudden realization hit him; Viola will need a disguise too as she had been chased by the Military the previous night.

"We can just throw one of our sheets on her like a hooded robe until we get to Dublith," Reizo suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh! That's a great idea! Ok, you can get the sheet and set it up on her while the rest of us finish getting our disguises on," Greed said, as they walked back inside the cabin and set themselves to work with getting dressed, while Reizo took on the task of quickly making a hooded cloak for Viola.

After they had dressed into their disguises to get around the Military, with Viola's cloak set perfectly in a hooded wrap, they walked down to the train station outside East City and boarded it without any problems. They kept their faces hidden as a low ranking officer walked over to them as they took their seats. Greed sat himself next to the window as Micah placed Viola's head facing up on top of Greed's lap, the rest of her body stretched out across the rest of the seat. "Is there something wrong with that woman?" asked the officer from behind Micah, noticing Viola's feminine leg sticking out of the sheet. Micah turned to face the inquisitive man and replied, "She had a rough night last night and doesn't do well with traveling."

"Oh really. What is your relation to her?" the officer asked intrusively to Micah.

"She's my granddaughter from my late wife's side of the family," Micah replied simply, taking a seat next to Reizo and Macie opposite from Greed and Viola.

"And where are you traveling to exactly?" the officer asked.

But before Micah could reply, Viola rolled over onto her left side and curled up in a ball. "Mmmm now this is comfy," she said, snuggling close to Greed's stomach. Greed tried as hard as he could to not laugh as she sleepily rubbed her face against his stomach. The officer blushed uncomfortably and said, "Alright, sorry to bother you. Please enjoy your trip." He walked away from the group as Greed couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "Sorry everyone!" Micah said, acknowledging the rest of the train car. He silently gave a look to Greed, one of which translated to 'Keep your voice down!' Greed understood the silent glare he was getting from Micah and stopped laughing altogether, as the train began to trudge along the tracks.

"Did any of you guys notice that Viola's blood was strange?" Macie asked, looking around the train car cautiously making sure no one was listening. The rest of the group took a moment to think about her question, remembering what happened back in the woods.

"Yeah, I thought that seemed strange," Reizo replied, his arms folded across his chest thoughtfully.

"What do you think that was about?" Macie asked, as Greed shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Micah looked at Greed, a thoughtful look on his face as he asked, "She isn't like you is she?"

Greed looked down at the sleeping woman on his lap before acknowledging the group in front of him. "No, she's not. The last thing I remember is that, what I am, cannot perform Alchemy of any kind. Plus I bleed like you guys do anyway," he replied, placing a hand on her back as she placed her hands behind her head and snuggled closer. Feeling her hands on his lap nearly sent him over the edge; he tried really hard to keep himself calm.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Micah said, looking at the others to drop the conversation; which they did with much effort to keep their curiosity from getting the better of them.

Five hours and three stops later, Viola awoke to the sound of the train conductor calling out the next stop. "DUBLITH! DUBLITH IS THE NEXT STOP!" he exclaimed, walking up the train car.

"Now THAT was a great nap! And we're almost there!" Viola exclaimed happily, removing herself from Greed's lap, sitting on the end of the seat. Everyone in the group sat in their seats with a look of horror on their faces as they noticed Viola's hood had fallen off. A baby nearby began to cry and before Micah could reach across to cover Viola's head up, Viola stood up from the seat and walked over to the crying baby. "Oh my! I'm sorry for waking you up little one," she said sweetly. "Is it ok if I can hold your baby?" she asked the young mother trying to soothe her baby. The young mother looked at Viola for a moment before smiling sweetly and saying, "Sure, you look like a nice girl." She then handed her still crying baby over to Viola who began to hum a soft lullaby in her throat, holding the baby close to her body.

The baby finally fell back to sleep in Viola's arms as she finished her song. "She's such a beautiful girl. Congratulations to you and your family," she said, gingerly handing the baby back to the mother. The mother took back her baby, while sweetly gazing at her child, she said, "Yes we are quite blessed. God has given us the one thing that we have been waiting for for quite a while." Viola looked at the happy couple sombrely before saying, "Well I am happy for you then. Good luck."

"Thank you, and if I do say so, your husband is quite handsome," the woman said, leaning forward so that only Viola could hear her. Viola's face turned beet red as she looked back wide eyed to Greed before looking back to the woman and saying, "OH! No no no no no! He's not my husband…he's just a friend!" Unfortunately, Viola said the last part of her statement too loud, which caused everyone in her group to burst out laughing; everyone but Greed, who looked at her in horror. Greed threw a glare at everyone before throwing one off at Viola. "Are you sure? I mean, he seemed to be very loving to you while you slept on his lap," the woman said, confusingly looking at her husband.

Micah managed to recompose himself, standing up from his seat and walked over to Viola. He flapped her hood back on over her head and said, "They're still in the early stages of their relationship. My hope is that they will one day get married but who knows what the future will hold for them." The young couple looked at each other happily as Viola glared at Micah.

Greed couldn't help but see this as an opportunity to have some fun even though thinking about tying himself down to just one woman did frighten him. He walked over to Viola, draped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Come now dear, we should get ourselves ready for our stop." Viola looked up at Greed, only to see that large cat-like grin of his plastered to his face. She looked to the couple in front of her then back up to Greed before dejectedly saying, "Yes dear." She let her head droop down sadly as she knew that she has no other choice but to play along with this one, as a group of Military soldiers walked into the train car.

The soldiers stared at Viola, Greed and the others before they continued on down to the end of the car. Viola felt Greed's grip tighten on her shoulders as an officer passed close by her body, objectively looking at her. He noticed that Greed was watching him the whole time, and the officer quickly looked away; picking up his pace to catch up with the other soldiers. Viola noticed too, and felt happy that he seemed to actually care about her. She leaned close to him while the others weren't looking and said, "Thank you for protecting me."

"Eh? Protecting you?" Greed asked, looking down at Viola with pure confusion in his voice. Viola looked up at him smiling sweetly and said, "For putting me in this disguise and holding me close while I slept on you. Which I am mildly embarrassed about, but still thank you." Greed looked around the train car, scratching the back of his head before saying, "Oh…uh…you're welcome I guess." His face turned a small shade of pink as the train car began to slow its pace. Micah turned to Greed and Viola smiling at them as they had their moment together. "Time to go boss," he said, snapping Greed and Viola back to the present.

After the group left the train station, they made their way around the city of Dublith. Most of the buildings weren't nearly as tall as the ones in Central but some did come close. There were mostly families that lined the streets, children playing games amongst themselves, the fathers discussing the news of the day and the mothers dishing out gossip. Viola thought that it felt quite homely and wondered how the people she's traveling with fit into this set of individuals.

Greed took the lead of the group, displaying predominately that he belonged at the head of his gang at all times. Micah followed close behind Greed which made Viola think that the two men had known each other for a long time. And walking with Viola, and arguing about absurd things, were Macie and Reizo. The group took a turn down a dark alley, leaving the happy vibe of the city behind.

"I could SO drink you under the table brother!" Macie exclaimed as Reizo shook his head. "YOU and DAD!" Macie said, as Reizo continued to shake his head.

"No way! There is just no way you could," Reizo said simply, holding his hands up.

"And why is that then? Is it because I'm a girl? Huh?!" Macie asked, angrily folding her arms across her petite chest while stomping her foot on the ground as she walked.

"Quiet down back there kids!" Micah yelled out over his shoulder. Viola thought that Macie and Reizo would defend themselves for being called 'kids' but much to her surprise they didn't and stopped their argument completely.

After a moment of silence, Viola leaned over to Reizo and asked, "So how did you guys meet Greed in the first place?"

"Oh, he rescued us from a lab in East City," Reizo replied shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal to have been rescued at all.

"Yeah, they were doing experiments on our friends. Most of our friends were turned into Chimeras like us, some…never came out," Macie said, sadly lowering her head.

"So you are Chimeras. What were you fused with?" Viola asked curiously.

"Macie is fused with a tiger while I'm fused with a monkey," Reizo said, patting Macie on the shoulder.

"What about you Micah?" Viola asked, raising her voice a bit so that Micah could hear her.

"I'm still human…well as 'human' as I can be," Micah replied, as Viola remembered what Greed had told her the previous night.

"Oh don't you worry Micah," Greed said, patting Micah on the shoulder gallantly. "From now on I'll pull a double shift with the women for both of us," he said, breaking out into a maniacal laugh.

Viola thought what Greed had just said was both rude to Micah and disgusting as she huffily walked up to Greed and stopped dead in front of him. She folded her arms across her chest as he, and the rest of the group, stopped walking. "Oi! Move out of the way, I want to get a drink and you're in my way," Greed said annoyed by the woman standing in front of him. Viola just stared angrily at Greed for a moment then said, "No. I'm not moving until you apologise to Micah for what you just said to him. And if you don't then I will gladly put myself in front of the Military and give us ALL away. I'm sure the Military will LOVE to have captured a Homunculus and study the crap out of him until the day he dies." She gritted her teeth a bit, clearly pissed off and not showing any fear as she stood her ground against said Homunculus.

Greed stared at her, anger bubbling up inside of him at her words, as the others stared at Viola in awe and fear. "You wouldn't dare," he said, putting his face in her face angrily. "You're bluffing," he said, his intensely angry gaze boring into her.

"Oh but she rarely bluffs boss," came a voice from down the alley ahead of the group. Viola instantaneously tore herself from Greed, and looked behind her only to find someone she knew all too well. "Oh my goodness! Is that you Alain?" she asked, holding her hand up to her forehead to try and focus her vision at the mystery figure standing by some old trash cans.

The person in question is a man in his early forties with short blonde hair. His eyes a piercing blue colour, his build that of an average man, with a small build of a pudge in his stomach. He wore kaki pants and a blue button-up long sleeve shirt. He held out his left hand, waving at Viola with a happy smile on his face. Viola waved back but instantly felt a look of white hot jealousy on the back of her neck from Greed. _'Now he's jealous? Man this guy is complicated,' _Viola thought, without looking back at Greed. "Hey Alain!" she yelled out, breaking away from the group and happily walked up to Alain.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless

Chapter Three

"Oh my goodness! It is you, Alain!" Viola exclaimed as she ran over to Alain, tackling him with a hug. Alain hugged her back happily as he said, "Cousin! What brings you to Dublith? You're not in trouble again are you?" He pulled away from her and eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her reply. Viola looked at her cousin with a scowl and said, "No I'm not in trouble…at least not this time." She turned around to point back at Greed and the others and said, "I'm traveling with my new found friends and bodyguards."

Alain looked at the group standing in awe behind Viola and said, "Ohhhh and here I thought you were on the run from the Military again." At that moment Greed and the others walked over to Alain and Viola, still baffled by what they were seeing. Greed decided to break the ice a bit and said, "Yo Alain! Held down the fort alright while I was away?" "Yeah boss. Nothing new here," Alain replied, as Viola looked at the two men in a state of pure confusion. "Boss?!" she yelled out, as both Alain and Greed looked at her, unfazed by her sudden outburst.

After some time had passed by, Viola found herself, still confused, inside a bar called 'The Devil's Nest'. The inside of the bar looked like most bars found around Amestris, with a single yet fairly large bar top to the back of the main room. There were two green couches with a coffee table set between them and bar stools lining the room and bar area.

Viola and Alain sat on one of the green couches, each with a drink in hand, while Greed and the others sat across from them on the opposite couch; each with drinks too. For a moment they all sat facing each other in silence as they tried to figure out what to say next. Viola's mind fluttered around what she had just heard between her cousin and her savior, feeling confused, shocked and a little bit amused at how small the world must be at that moment.

Again Greed took the first step in breaking the ice, sitting forward a bit with his glass of whiskey in his hands and asked, "So, how do you guys know each other?" Viola and Alain looked at each other nervously for a moment before Viola answered, "Alain is my cousin on my dad's side. And yes we're the same age too." Greed looked at Viola in disbelief while everyone else made the attempt to not spill their drinks.

"But how can that be? Alain looks much older than you do!" Macie said, pointing between the pair in front of her before thinking that maybe what she said might have sounded rude. She felt her face redden as she held up her hands defensively and said, "Not that being old is a BAD thing. Especially in your case, you're very good looking for your age." Everyone looked at Macie wondering where she was going with this, as Viola cracked a mischievous smile on her face knowing exactly why Macie was stumbling over her words. "OH NO! I hope that didn't sound rude! Or weird. I just…just…oh damn it I give up!" Macie said, flopping forward dejectedly.

Reizo laughed, patted Macie's back, faced Alain and said, "I think what my sister is TRYING to say is that you two do seem to have different ages between you. By just looking at you, Alain, you look like you're just over forty while you, Viola, look like you just turned twenty." Everyone in the room looked to the pair across the way thoughtfully, well everyone except Greed; who looked serious after Reizo's statement. He stared intensely at Viola, folding his hands in front of his face while waiting for more of an explanation from her.

Viola noticed Greed's intense stare as she said, "Look it's a…complicated story…one of which I don't know if I want to talk about." "It happened twenty years ago, maybe talking about it will help," Alain said, placing his hand on her hand sympathetically. She looked to Alain sadly then back over to the others. "Ok fine. I'll tell you guys what happened. BUT you guys have to keep this to yourselves. And be warned, it's pretty heavy stuff," she said to everyone in the room as they sat back on their couch, eagerly waiting for Viola's story.

"Twenty years ago, Alain and I worked for the Military as scientists. We were at first put in charge of basic research until the Furher put us on researching the Philosopher's Stone. And that took a while of researching I can tell you that much," Viola said, beginning her story. "But once we found out that it takes live humans to make a Philosopher's Stone, we wanted out and FAST!" she continued looking to Alain thoughtfully.

"I managed to get out but only by force," Alain said, taking over the story for a moment before letting Viola continue.

"Anyway, after Alain fled, the Military deemed him a deserter. They knew that we were related, so for a while they watched over me by giving me meaningless jobs. But I knew what they were planning, so I too tried to run," Viola continued, lowering her head sadly. Greed watched her face the entire time and knew that what she had to say next will be the most painful part.

"So, they were using live humans to make Philosopher's Stones?" Macie asked dumbfounded.

"Yes they were," Viola replied, still looking sadly at the ground in front of her.

"And no one has stopped them?" Reizo asked angrily.

"No," Viola answered simply with a sad voice. Alain looked to Viola sympathetically as he knew what was yet to come in her story.

"Does anyone else know about this beside you two?" Micah asked thoughtfully.

"I tried to tell anyone who would listen to me after I left, but no one took me seriously," Alain replied, feeling the need to help Viola a bit with answering everyone's questions.

"So what happened next?" Greed asked Viola, trying to make her get back on track with her story.

Viola finally looked up from the ground and said, "One day I was taken away to a secret area of the laboratory. In the room stood a large metal cage on top of what looked like a large transmutation circle on the ground. I took a moment to look it over but was snapped away from my investigation when I heard some familiar voices coming from the cage." She put her right hand up to her eyes and wiped a build up of tears away from her face before continuing. "Inside the cage…was…my family. I demanded why they were there but got guns shoved in my face as an immediate reply. They then told me that I was to use my family as part of a human transmutation to make a Philosopher's Stone as their way to try and keep me in line," she said, as more tears streamed down her face.

Macie squeaked in shock, a look of pure horror on her face as she looked around the room at everyone else. Reizo and Micah looked at Viola sadly while Greed looked on her with a bit of anger building up inside him; he hated the Military and what it does to its citizens. He folded his arms across his chest and sat back on the couch, mildly dreading the rest of Viola's story.

When no one would say anything except stare off in awestruck horror, Viola continued her story. "I tried to fight back, to run away from that lab and never look back, but they wouldn't let me go. They shot my right thigh, forcing me to the ground in pain. They told me that if I didn't cooperate, the next bullet would be aimed for my head and my family would join me in the afterlife. My family members were yelling, crying, screaming for me to fight back and to free them but I couldn't move…and I had no other choice," she said, looking off for a moment while the others waited for more of the story. "So I did it, I transmuted them," she said in an ethereal whisper.

"When I did it, I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them, I found myself in a pure white room. A man was there, all white just like the room, with some darkness effect around him so that I could see what he looked like. I asked him where I was and who he was, and he said that he's known by many names, but mostly called 'The Truth' and that I was in my own purgatory for the crime of performing human transmutation. I told him that I didn't want to do it but he refused to listen to me and instead told me that I had to be punished for my crime by paying a toll," she said, still looking off in the distance as if in a trance.

"I don't think I really want to ask this but, what was the toll?" Reizo asked tentatively.

Viola finally looked at the group in front of her with a haunted look on her face and said, "My heart. He took my heart because of my 'heartless' nature for transmuting my family into a Philosopher's Stone." Everyone looked at Viola in a mix of shock, awe and pure horror as she continued her story. "He said to make sure that I live on with my sin and regret, He'll replace my heart with an imperfect Philosopher's Stone made with my family's souls. And that the Military will receive their own version of the same stone, but weaker. He then sent me back to the real world, but told me on my way out through a black gate, which appeared behind me suddenly, that the stone would give me a near perfect way to eternal life; healing any wound that I may be afflicted with in the future. As well, I would never be able to transmute man-made objects properly anymore, forcing me to rely on nature transmutations."

A moment of silence fell in the room as everyone tried to take in what she just said. Greed stood up from his seat, walked over to Viola, sat next to her on the end of the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; feeling a kinship for her suddenly. She looked up at him, letting a tear fall down her cheek before leaning close to him and closing her eyes. She felt both of his arms squeeze tightly around her body, and felt a light brush from his lips on her forehead. "What happened next babe?" he asked against her forehead, letting go of her so she can continue her story. She placed a hand on his chest for a moment before pulling herself away from him and facing everyone again. He stayed next to her, his right arm still draped around her frame, his right hand rubbing her right shoulder absentmindedly.

"As I was sent back through the gate, I kept my eyes closed in the hopes that what I had been experiencing was just a really bad dream. But when I awoke I found myself back inside the lab with everyone, my mother, father, sisters and brothers, all dead inside the cage; their bodies mangled up like an animal had ripped them apart. I leaned forward feeling so sick at the sight in front of me, throwing up a bit on the ground. After I finished throwing up, I noticed the Philosopher's Stone on the floor not too far away from me and leaned forward to grab it. But unfortunately a Military officer came up behind me and used the butt of his gun to knock me out. When I woke up a couple hours later, I found myself back in my office sleeping on my desk. I noticed that there weren't any guards around and that's when I fled. And I've been on the run from the Military ever since."

As Viola finished her story, she looked around the room at everyone before looking over at Greed, noticing the look of anger bubbling to the surface of his face. He tightened his grip on her shoulder so much that she felt sharp nails nearly puncturing her skin. She looked over at his hand and noticed that it had changed to a black colour with sharp claws. Instead of wincing in pain, she reached her left hand up to it and stroked it gently. "There's no need for anger Greed. I'm actually glad that I'm able to live for a long time, even though it was at the expense of my family," she said as she leaned forward into his chest again.

"That still doesn't give them the right to do that. What if they did that to someone else after you? How would you feel about that?" he asked, forcing her off of him, making her look in his eyes. When she wouldn't say anything back to him, Greed stood up suddenly and walked away from the group.

"Boss? Where are you going?" Reizo asked, as Greed walked over to the entranceway of the bar. He put his glasses on without looking back at the group and said, "I'm going out to find some fun. I'd suggest you guys do the same." He walked out of the bar leaving everyone behind to think about what he said.

Viola tried her hardest to not burst out crying as she knew deep down that there was no reason for him to feel truly sorry for her. She stood up from her spot on the couch, grabbed up her drink as well as the remains of Greed's drink, and gulped them down. Alain stood up next to her and said, "I think we'll go out too, you're such a mess cousin!" He motioned to Viola's outfit, still mildly covered in dirt from the night before. She bent down and slammed the empty glasses on the table before saying, "You know what? You're right! I am a mess! I NEED new clothes and I need them NOW!" Everyone else jumped in their seats as she raced over to the entryway, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground waiting for Alain to hurry up. She threw him a look translating to just that as her tapping got louder and angrier. "Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said, finishing off his drink and heading off out of the bar with Viola.

The afternoon quickly became evening as Viola and Alain spent their time shopping and reminiscing at his house. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you've saved this!" Viola exclaimed as they were at Alain's house going through some of Viola's old stuff she'd kept there over the years. She held up a beautiful, yet sexy, Xingese dress she bought back when they were traveling abroad four years previous. It's a long silken dress, very form fitted and has a long slit on the left side; which goes from her heel to her hip. And is green with silver embellishments running along the front and down the side with the slit.

"Yeah, it's the only reminder I have of you wearing something that wasn't dark coloured," Alain said, raising an eyebrow to Viola while holding up a picture. "Remember when we met the Xing Emperor? Didn't he offer you a chance to be one of his concubines?" he asked, looking fondly at the picture in front of him before shifting his gaze to Viola, smiling mischievously.

"Yes he did but I don't think he'll remember me as it has been four years," Viola replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh but he does remember you!" Alain said, putting the picture down on the coffee table in front of him before sitting back on his couch. He folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow to Viola mischievously. "He writes to me every day asking about you," he continued as she stared at him in awe.

"Well that's still not going to happen," she said, as she took her dress over to her old dividing screen and changed into it. "Holy crap! I can still fit into this?!" she exclaimed, emerging from the screen and showed it off to Alain.

"I know why you aren't going to take the Xing Emperor's offer, more so now than ever before," Alain said, looking Viola over for a moment before continuing the main topic at hand.

"Oh? And what do you think is my reason this time?" she asked, mildly annoyed by him not showing any real interest in what she was doing. She walked over to the couch he's sitting on and prepared to join him.

"It's simple really. You're in love with Greed," he replied, as she nearly fell onto the couch face first into the cushions.

"How can I be in love with some one I barely know?!" she demanded, standing up in front of him, stomping her right foot on the ground angrily. At that moment there was a knock at the door, jarring Viola away from her anger at Alain. "Who could that be at this time?" she asked as she walked away from Alain to answer the door.

"Hello-OOF!" she managed to say as the figure at the door leached forward and grabbed her shoulders, gagging her mouth with a cloth instantly knocking her out. The figure quickly and quietly dragged her limp body out of the door way, down the outside hallway and out the back door. "Time to go boys! We got her!" said the mysterious figure to a group of men waiting outside by a set of cars. They leaned over to Viola, some of them grabbing her feet, the others taking her arms and shoved her inside one of their cars. Viola groaned a bit as the first male figure, which is the one that abducted her at the door, leaned forward over her sleeping form and tied another cloth over her mouth. He pulled himself out of the back seat of the car and walked over to the drivers side. He climbed in as the other members of his group set themselves inside their respective cars and began to drive off out of Dublith.


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless

Chapter Four

A few minutes passed by after Viola left Alain's spare room to answer the door, without Viola returning back. Alain thought it was strange that she hadn't returned so he left the room only to find the front door to his apartment left wide open, with the welcome mat pulled out into the apartment building hallway. He ran over to the door and looked around outside calling out Viola's name. "Damn it! Not again!" he yelled out, slamming his fist against the door, nearly going right through it. He rushed around his apartment grabbing up his keys, putting on his shoes and threw on his jacket; racing off to the only place he knew he could get help with finding Viola.

"BOSS! Oh thank goodness you're here!" he exclaimed, twenty minutes later, running into The Devil's Nest nearly out of breath.

"What's got you all riled up? Take a load off!" Greed said, sitting on one of the green couches in the bar, putting his arms around two good looking women.

"It's Viola!" Alain managed to get out in between breaths; working really hard on regulating his breathing.

Micah, Reizo and Macie all stood up from the bar at the sound of urgency ringing in Alain's voice. "What happened to her?!" Macie exclaimed.

"Oh come on! She's probably fine!" Greed said in hopes that everyone would go back to relaxing. But Alain threw him a glare as he finally recaptured his breath. He stood up straight in the entryway and said, "She's been kidnapped! And if we don't find her soon, the kidnappers will no doubt sell her off to the Military."

Greed's expression changed dramatically as he retracted his arms from around the women next to him. A hardened look took over his face as one of the girls said, "Who cares about this 'Viola' chick? She sounds like a stuffy little brat if you ask me." "Well no one did!" Greed exclaimed suddenly, causing the women to jump in their seats. "Get out! I don't need you now!" he said, pointing to the entryway without looking at them; even while they left in a huff.

Everyone around him stood in shock at his sudden change, all wondering what they were to do next. "How do you know who ever kidnapped Viola will give her up to the Military?" Greed asked, looking up at Alain thoughtfully.

Alain looked back at Greed sadly and said, "This has happened once before. She had tracked me down after she'd left Central. I was staying with some friends in East City, well I thought they were my friends. The Military put up wanted posters with Viola's face on them and soon enough my so called 'friends' turned on us and kidnapped her. They attempted to hand her over and get the reward money but I managed to save her and she used her Alchemy to get us out of there and the country. That was then when we went to and hid in Xing for a while." He then pulled out a picture from the inside of his jacket and looked at it sadly. "Why? Why did you want to come back here? You should have stayed in Xing!" he said angrily to the picture in his hand.

Reizo, Macie and Micah came up behind Alain and looked at the picture he was holding and talking to. "Whoa! What is she wearing?!" Reizo asked incredulously, taking the picture from Alain's hand, admiring the photo creepily.

"Oh, that's just one of their native dresses in Xing. We were going to meet the Xing Emperor and Viola wanted to 'model' her new dress," Alain replied, mildly annoyed at Reizo for taking his picture.

Reizo walked over to Greed, sat on the couch next to him and flashed the picture in his face. "Look boss! She looks really hot in that dress, eh?" he said, as Greed looked at the picture first in annoyance then in awe. He took the picture from Reizo, looking solely at Viola, feeling a building pressure in both his chest and his groin. Not paying attention to Greed in the least, Reizo looked at Alain and asked, "Can I keep the picture?"

"Oh brother!" Macie said disgustedly, putting her head in her hands exasperatedly; she knew why he wanted the picture. She was also pretty sure everyone else knew why as she looked over at Micah who's as equally disgusted at his son.

"What? It's an honest question," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Greed looked over at Reizo for a moment before slapping him upside his head. "You're disgusting Reizo. Besides, I'm keeping this picture and no one is going to question that right?" he said to the group in front of him as they too gave him a look of disgust.

Alain shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright, you can keep it boss. Oh and here's an added incentive for finding her, she was wearing that same outfit before she was taken."

"OH I AM SO SAVING HER!" Reizo exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from the couch and headed towards the entryway. Micah grabbed Reizo by the collar of his shirt stopping him in his tracks before he got close to leaving the bar. "You're not going anywhere," he said without looking at his son for a moment. "And why not?! Please dad! She needs me!" Reizo said childishly angry while trying to flee from his father's grip. "You've been drinking again. You and your sister will be staying behind," Micah said, flashing an angry glare at Reizo. "WHAT?! NO FREAKING WAY AM I STAYING HERE WITH HIM!" Macie exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground. "You are. And that is final," Micah said, flashing the same glare to her in turn.

"Don't worry Miss Macie, you won't be alone with your brother," Alain said, as Macie looked at him with a blush on her face.

"Why won't you come with us?" Greed asked, finally saying something after enjoying watching the family dynamics between Micah, Reizo and Macie.

"Well I'm not in my twenties anymore like I was the first time she was kidnapped," Alain replied, bashfully scratching the back of his head at admitting his age.

"And you want us to save her huh?" Greed asked, looking at the picture one last time before standing up from the couch and walking over to the coat rack by the entryway; placing the picture inside his vest.

"Well yeah, I mean she might _enjoy _being saved by you boss. After all she is in love with you," Alain said, folding his arms across his chest while flashing a suggestive look at Greed. Everyone else stopped their arguing and looked at Alain in disbelief.

"She said that did she?" Greed asked, feeling a bit of happiness take over him for a moment.

"Well she didn't really SAY that she is in love with you but from watching you guys earlier, the look on her face said it all," Alain said still holding his suggestive look on his face.

Greed smirked happily then said, "Alright then. Micah lets go save Viola." As he walked out of the bar with Micah in tow, Greed felt giddily happy about saving a person who he feels really does love him as he realized that he loves her back; and not as a piece of ass either.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Dublith, the shadowy figures, all scummy looking men, waited by their cars impatiently. "What is taking the Military so long to send out one of their useless soldiers to come get this chick anyway?!" asked one of the men, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah they told me that she's skilled in using Alchemy but I don't see it. She looks more like one of those stuffy, snobby girls you only pick up in a library, not a bar," said one of the men standing next to the first.

Inside one of the cars, Viola awoke to the smell of old liquor and cigarettes on the seats she's laying against. She wanted so badly to cover her nose but found her hands bound behind her back, and a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth as a gag. She struggled against her bindings behind her back as she wiggled away from the back cushions of the seat so she can breathe natural air through her nose.

'_Oh thank goodness for natural air! I wonder where I am,' _she thought as she edged her head up to the partially open window and smelled the air outside the car. _'Hmmm…smells like a forest out there. But that could mean that I could be anywhere and not where I should be; which is back in Dublith at Alain's house!'_ she thought, freaking out in her head about her predicament as another thought crossed her mind. _'Wait! Alain! I hope he's alright and is on his way to find me. But what if he can't find me? What if, because of his age, he's unable to rush to my aid again? He already can't perform any sort of Alchemy…he was never any good at it…oh damn it!' _She moaned sadly against the gag in her mouth, fighting back frightened tears. _'Ok, get a grip Viola! Everything will be alright! Alain is safe and probably went looking for help! Yeah that's probably what he did! But where could he have gone? Not the Military, they won't help us with anything but maybe putting a bullet in our skulls for deserting as well as knowing their dirty little secret.' _

She took a moment to try and make herself think more clearly before the answer came to her, _'Greed! Alain went to Greed for help! That's GOT to be it! But I don't think I want to see Greed come and save me, not after the arrogant air he put on after I told him my story. I can't believe Alain thinks I have some sort of crush on him!' _A brief flash back of the last conversation Alain and Viola had together in his spare bedroom made her even madder. But then she thought harder about what he said and compared it to her personal encounters with Greed. _'Even though it hasn't been that long since we met, when I'm near him I do feel safe. Does that mean that I am in love with him? But how can that be? He's not even human! I guess neither am I really. Oh I'm so confused! Do I love him? Does he love me? Or, if I fall prey to my feelings, will I become like one of those girls he had with him in the woods the night we met? GAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!'_ she thought angrily wanting to smack herself but couldn't because of the bindings she had on around her wrists behind her back.

Just then she heard the voices of the men who had captured her, laughing about something. But as quickly as she heard their laughter, she heard a familiar voice ring out around them. She edged herself up higher in the seat so that she can look out the window. Her eyes widened as sure enough there stood Greed just inside the small meadow they were parked in with Micah coming out of the tree line behind him. She felt her face redden as she took in his muscular body, noticing he wasn't wearing his vest. _'NO! I am NOT in love with him! Nor do I think he's…sexy…oh damn it! He is! He's the most handsome man I've ever seen! But I've got to TRY and keep it together, after all he is here to save me. Maybe I should at least be grateful to him, and not try to have my way with him. Maybe after this is done…yeah maybe…' _she thought, trying to rationalize her feelings.

"Well it's about time I found you idiots. And here my buddy thought it might be DAYS until we'd find and destroy you for what you've done," Greed said, walking closer to the group of men in front of him, as Micah taking a place at his side.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?!" said the man with the cigarette, flicking it away angrily.

Micah brought his right foot forward to extinguish the still partially lit cigarette, as all the other men around them took aim with their concealed pistols. Off in the shadow of the tree line, Greed heard a set of clicking noises as he smiled maniacally. "I'm the one who's lost his property to you. And now I'm here to recollect it," he said, noticing Viola watching him from the car in the middle of the field. Her face felt like it was glowing now, as Greed pulled his right hand out of his pants pocket and waved at her happily.

"So you're the one they called 'Alain', this chick's cousin?" asked the same man as before; clearly the one in charge.

"No, I'm not Alain. My name's Greed, nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I want my woman back. And I'll take her by force if I have to, so you know, you've been warned," Greed replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

The men in the meadow began to laugh maniacally at Greed, as the man in charge flung his head back laughing even harder. "Oh wow! Can you believe this guy?! He want's his 'woman' back?!" he said to the group of men standing around him. Little did he know that Greed had already changed to his true form; his 'Ultimate Shield'. "I hate to break it to you-" the man started to say but was silenced by Greed's fist in his face; shattering his jaw and knocking him flat out on the forest floor. Greed quickly ran out into the field to the car Viola sat in, as she watched his new form in awe. Each of the other men around the area began to unload their clips on him with the intention of trying to take him down, but to no avail as every bullet ricocheted off of him. Micah began his attack as soon as Greed made his first move by running back inside the tree line, punching a tree next to him with so much force that it knocked over not only itself but began a domino effect with the surrounding trees.

Viola had but a moment to think of what to do next when Greed ripped off one of the car's back doors, and pulled her out. The remaining men around them continued to shoot at Greed as he used his body to protect her, holding her close against his chest. She kept her eyes closed the whole time as the shots continued to rain down on them. "Are you alright?" he asked, lowering his head close to her ear to ask. She looked at him with a look of 'I'm alright, thank you' as he realized that she still had the gag in her mouth. "Here, lets hear you actually say so. I'm not too good with translating facial expressions," he said, nearly laughing at the fact that he'd asked her a question she couldn't reply to with a gag in her mouth. He managed to reach up quickly and rip the gag out, as well as tear off the bindings around her wrists.

"GAH! Thank you! And yes I'm fine! But I wish these idiots would stop shooting at us so I can take them out with you guys!" she said, bringing her hands up to her face as he brought his arms back around her frame to protect her once more. Just then the shooting stopped as each of the men scrambled around for more ammo in their pockets. "Ready to give them hell babe?" he asked, smirking mischievously at her while she looked up in his eyes and smirked back.

Viola pulled away from Greed, walked out into the open and yelled out, "You want me?! Come and get me!" The men looked at each other for a moment before deciding to rush out for a physical assault against her; throwing their guns aside. She moved in front of Greed, threw out her arms for a moment before bringing her hands together in a loud clapping sound then slamming them against the ground. A blue light lit up the ground underneath them, power surging off into the bushes nearby causing branches and vines to burst forth and grab hold of the men stopping them in their tracks.

Greed watched as the branches and vines began to drag the men down to the ground, covering them from head to toe. He looked down at Viola for a moment noticing her face had contorted into a satisfied and maniacal look. She began to laugh evilly as the men began to suffocate underneath the heavy layer of branches and vines, some stopping flat out with struggling as they turned blue, their eyes rolling in their heads. _'I'm usually one to watch my enemies fall but this isn't who she is. Time to end this,'_ he thought, bending down to her while changing back to his original form. He placed his chin on her shoulder and said, "Babe, that's enough. I think they get the message."

Viola looked at Greed for a moment, noticing how close he is to her face before abruptly stopping what she's doing and blushing uncontrollably. The remaining men gasped for air, trying to rip their bindings off of them as Viola snapped herself back to reality and stood up. Greed stood up next to her as she began to cry, he turned her around to face him, wrapping his arms around her frame. "Why are you crying?" he asked confusedly.

"I…I…I lost control! I killed three men and nearly killed the rest of them too! I'm…I'm a terrible person!" she sobbed hysterically against his chest as she felt his fingers running through her hair, his grip tightening on her. "Why did I do that?! What is wrong with me?!" she continued to sob as she felt a low rumble building up in his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with you babe! You just gave in to your base desire to see them dead. They did kidnap you after all! I'd do the same thing if I were in your position," he said, pulling his hands out of her hair and placed them on her shoulders chuckling to himself. He pushed her away for a moment, cupping her face in his left hand making her look up at him. She tried to resist but couldn't hold herself back as he smiled consolingly before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Now lets get back to the bar. Micah, all done over there?!" he said to Viola at first then looked over into the tree line for Micah. Micah just grunted back at Greed before snapping the neck of one last man.

"But what about them?" she asked, pointing to the last three men still trying to break free of their bindings.

"Let them be. Whoever put them up to kidnapping you can figure it out," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Besides, they have no leader, no ammo for their guns and no way to get out of here," he said, pointing to the thoroughly wrecked cars around them.

Half an hour later, Micah, Greed and Viola make it back to the Devil's Nest, ready to unwind from the eventful evening. As they walked into the bar, they saw Reizo sitting alone on a bar stool, trying to chat up a girl and failing horribly. Micah shook his head at his son's poor ability to pick up women, as he walked over to a bar stool next to Reizo and sat down; completely exhausted. Viola and Greed stood at the entry way for a moment unable to think of where they wanted to sit, or even if they wanted to sit with each other at all. An awkward air filled the room for a moment when Viola noticed Alain's coat on a nearby coat rack.

"Alain is here?" she asked, looking over the jacket before looking at everyone else.

"Yeah, he raced here after you were kidnapped. But the real question is, he's still here?" Greed replied, looking to Reizo for an answer. "And where's Macie? Oh wait, don't tell me those two hooked up while we were gone!" he continued as Viola and Micah's eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Yeah…they did…s…sorry Viola…I forgot…to mention…that…Macie…LOVES older men," Reizo piped up from across the room. Greed burst out laughing instantly as he thought Viola and Micah's eyes were really going to pop out at Reizo's statement. "She…wanted to try…and take a shot at you too boss, but that…changed…when she met…A…Alain," Reizo said, as Greed stopped laughing abruptly as they all heard a light giggling coming from the hallway leading to the back rooms.

"Don't tell me they're in MY room!" Greed said angrily, gritting his teeth at the thought of another man using his room instead of him.

"Y…yeah…sorry…they got SUPER drunk…and Alain knew of your room…so he took her back there…and w…well," Reizo said, holding a hand up to the hallway before nearly falling over onto the bar top.

"Why didn't you try and stop them?" Micah asked, grabbing up a large mug of beer and chugging it back in one gulp.

"I…I was…busy dad!" Reizo replied indignantly, grabbing his own mug of beer, tipping it back only to find that he'd drank it all and only a drop fell out onto his tongue.

The tension in the room was getting pretty high, with Micah on the edge of back handing his son for not protecting his sister, and with Greed wanting to kill Alain for high-jacking his room. Viola looked away from the disgruntled men and looked at Alain's jacket thinking of what to do next. Then a thought hit her as she grabbed up his jacket, put it on, and buttoned it up. She reached inside a pocket only to discover the keys to his apartment as she stepped in front of Greed to get his attention. "Why don't you stay at Alain's with me?" She asked, as everyone in the room looked at her suddenly. Greed looked at her with an inquisitive expression before she added, "I…I don't like to be alone at night. And certainly not after just being kidnapped! So, what do you think?"

He took a moment to think about her proposal before grinning from ear to ear like a mischievous cat who's about to pounce on a tasty looking mouse. "Hmmm…alright, sounds like fun," he said, as she looked at him with a happy smile on her face and a blush to follow said smile. He turned to face the coat rack to retrieve his vest then turned back to Viola and said, "Lead the way then."

As she led him out of the bar and down the street, a thought occurred to her, _' Wait a minute! What am I doing inviting a man I barely know back to my cousin's apartment for the night?!'_ She snuck a quick look up at him as they continued their walking, still in awe of how handsome he really is. She'd also noticed that he had placed his hands in his pockets as to avoid detection from the Military. She had a sudden want to wrap her arm around his and hold him close but she thought better of it while trying to keep her hand from edging up to his arm.

After twenty minutes of awkward silence, they finally made it to Alain's apartment. "Here we are! Please make yourself at home!" she said as she fished out Alain's keys and unlocked the door. She held the door open for him as they stood in the hallway, the awkward silence still hanging over them for a moment. Greed walked inside the apartment, took off his vest and instantly thought to himself, _'Yup, this is exactly what I thought his place would look like.'_ There were bookshelves lining every inch of the walls with a few breaks in between with pictures of Alain and Viola and their travels around the world. Greed took a seat in a high backed armchair as Viola walked inside, closed the door behind her while locking it up then headed over to turn on some lights around the room.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed, it is nearly midnight, and after all the events of the night, I'd like to get as much sleep in as I can," she said, taking Alain's coat off and hanging it up on the coat rack by the front door. She held out her hand to take Greed's vest from him as he smiled at her before handing it over. "Alain's room is down the hall, last door on your right. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway," she said, directing him around. "Help yourself to what ever you want to," she continued as he looked at her, grinning like a mad man at her statement.

"I can help myself to whatever I want to eh?" he said, standing up in front of her, placing his hands on his hips as she began to blush uncontrollably, realizing what he's getting at.

"I meant anything in the kitchen! N…not whatever it is YOU'RE thinking about," she replied, holding her head up high indignantly. When he said nothing back she stormed away, walking down the hall to the bathroom before yelling out over her shoulder, "And I'm NOT that type of girl. So forget thinking that anything is going where you want it to go tonight as I do not believe in giving myself away so willy nilly!" She walked into the bathroom after that and slammed the door shut, leaving Greed in the living room, for a moment staring off in awe at her statement then grinning like a mad man once more.

As she undressed and ran some water for a shower, she couldn't help but think of her predicament. _'I can't believe that I've convinced him to be here tonight! I mean it probably wasn't' THAT hard to do, given he's been honest about wanting women pretty much hanging off of him. But why did I convince him to be here? Yeah I guess what I said earlier about not wanting to feel lonely is true, but why did I ask Greed to come with me? I could've asked Micah! At least, and unfortunately, I know he'd keep HIS hands to himself,'_ she thought as she has the shower set up to the right temperature and stepped in.

'_But I think I know why I asked Greed to be here over Micah,'_ she continued to think to herself, lathering up soap and cleaning every part of her body then washing her hair thoroughly. _'But do I REALLY want to do THAT with him tonight? I don't want to seem like a hypocrite but I really do want to be WITH him. I've been with other men before but I have to admit, I AM curious about what it's like to be with a Homunculus,'_ she thought, as she finished cleaning herself. She turned around in the tub to turn the water off and said, "Wow! I sound like such a slut! OW! Damn it!" As she dried herself off, put on one of Alain's bathrobes, and turned to walk out the bathroom, her foot slipped on the wet tiled floor smacking into the door frame causing her to stub her toe. She cursed the wet tile, leaving the bathroom and walked into the spare room, brushing her hair as she walked. She stepped inside the room, unaware of the extra guest waiting for her.

"GREED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she exclaimed, walking in and finding Greed laying out suggestively on her bed, grinning and winking at her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-" she began but was cut short as he said, "I know what you told me, but I have a feeling that what you said was in fact a lie. And I don't like it when some one lies to me." He then stood up from her bed, lightly touching the tie around her waist holding the robe closed and said, "I definitely don't like it when a beautiful and perfect young woman holds herself back from me. It only makes me want her even more than she can POSSIBLY imagine."

Viola lowered her head, tears flowing from her eyes as she said, "You think I'm holding myself back? I'd give anything to…to be with you. Right here and right now, but I know that I'd only become one of those 'floozies' you have hanging off of you, instead of EVER being something more than that." Greed looked at her thoughtfully, cupping her face in his hands and said, "That's why? Babe, look that's not what will happen to you if we have this night together." She looked at him, her eyes full of angry tears as she said, "What makes you so sure I won't become like that?! I…I LOVE YOU! And I know that doesn't mean anything to you but that's how I feel! And is the real reason why I won't let you take me! I fear that if I do let you have me tonight, or any other night, I'd only be just some girl you slept with once and will never sleep with ever again!"

"You won't become like that, I promise you," he said, pulling her face up to his, looking in her eyes reassuringly. "I don't believe you," she said, defiantly looking back in his eyes. He pulled her face even closer for a deep and longing kiss, lacing his fingers through her hair. She moaned pleasurably as his tongue wound its way inside her mouth, playing with hers as he groaned right back. She managed to pull him away from her so she can catch her breath as he asked, "Do you believe me now? I want you, and not just for tonight. I want you by my side as my ONE and ONLY woman. The only woman I want to care for, not just for sex. When I have met my goals of taking over the world, I want you to be the only woman hanging off of me forever. I've never said this before so this should be even more proof of what I just said but I love you too."

Viola took a moment to think over his last statement, to find out if he really was telling the truth or if he was only saying that to use her for sex. When she'd seen a glimmer of truth in his eyes in that moment she placed her right hand on his face as her left hand found the large bulge in his pants. She cupped both his face and his groin before saying, "You know what you have to do now. Prove it to me, tonight. Make me yours, promise me that you are mine and I will promise you that I will be yours forever." She sauntered over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it while patting the spot next to her. "Please Greed. Take me now," she said, throwing all rational thought out the window and loosening the bathrobe to show her shoulders.

Greed sat next to her on the bed, looking her over before practically pouncing on her, pushing her down roughly. He kissed her passionately again as his right hand began to wind its way down her body, stopping once to grope her breast before entwining with her left hand. He used his left arm to prop himself up over her, pulling away from her lips to look in her eyes. He laid himself next to her, pulling her over to him, before crushing his mouth to hers once more.

She moaned in her throat as she felt his right hand move down her body slowly, resting on her buttock for a moment before squeezing it roughly. They pulled their mouths apart for a second only to have their tongues flick together before continuing to kiss passionately once more. Greed pulled himself away from her mouth for a moment to look into her eyes, biting his bottom lip suggestively as she smiled at him before he pulled himself back down to her mouth. Scooping up her small frame in his muscular arms, Greed pulled her on top of him, as she straddled his waist; grinding against him while moaning pleasurably in his mouth. He groaned back inside her mouth as he ran both of his hands over her buttock.

She continued to grind against him, pleasure building up inside her as she thought, _'Oh wow! This feels so good!'_ "Oh Greed! I know we're only kissing and what not, but please…I don't know how much I can take!" she said, pulling away from him so they could catch their breaths for a moment. He chuckled lightly at her statement before cupping her face in his left hand and saying, "Oh babe, you have NO idea what I have planned for you." She looked at him inquisitively but changed her expression to pure pleasure as he ran his right hand up her body and used his left hand to pull her right breast out of her bathrobe; bringing his mouth up to suck on it growling all the way.

She threw her head back, another wave of pure pleasure hitting her as she said, "Oh please Greed! Take me now! I want you SO BADLY right now!" He grinned at her as he pulled his mouth away from her breast and said, "Prove it. Prove to me how 'bad' you want me and I'll do the same for you." In that single moment, Viola's hormones went into overdrive as she flung her head back down to face him before crushing her lips against his once more. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth for the last time, wrapping itself around his tongue before pulling out. She flashed him a mischievous smile as she worked her way down his front, stopping at his stomach, pulling up his shirt while playfully licking and biting his stomach around the top of his pants.

Her hands made quick work of unbuckling his pants, pulling them open to find his long and hard cock standing straight up waiting for her. She looked up at him, smirking mischievously again as he looked down in time to see her take his cock inside her mouth. He tilted his head back, growling pleasurably as her mouth moved up and down his shaft. She pulled his cock out of her mouth for a brief moment before her tongue licked the head, flicking at it before working its way down the shaft again; her mouth wrapping around him once more. She sucked him further inside her mouth before beginning to bobble her head up and down.

"Oh yeah babe! Like that!" he managed to say, biting his bottom lip while watching her work him over. He laced his fingers in her hair, grasping at the back of her head, pushing her to take him further in her mouth. He let out a loud growl as she moaned at his touch while she thought, _'I love it when he growls for me!' _But then he pulled her face up forcing her to stop sucking his cock as he said, "My turn to please you babe."

As she sat up to pull off her bathrobe, Greed quickly flung himself forward and ripped the bathrobe clean off her body, tossing it off the bed and onto the floor. He scooped her up in his arms, flipping her over onto her back while planting his own kisses down her front; strategically pulling his pants off with his feet and whipping his shirt off in the process. She had a fleeting moment of thinking that he was going to finally put his cock inside her, but was met with a surprising sensation as his tongue penetrated her pussy instead. "Oh my god!" she managed to say as she threw her head back in pleasure, feeling his tongue playfully flicking her clit; his cat-like grin plastered on his face all the while. "Oh Greed please don't stop! I'm so close already!" she said, grabbing the back of his head, forcing him to plunge his tongue deeper inside.

He pulled her hands away from the back of his head as he sat up to see her face contort from pleasure to anger in mere seconds. "NO! Oh Greed! Why didn't you let me finish?!" she yelled out as he chuckled heartily. "You're not finishing before me," he said, working back up her front before holding her face in his hands, kissing her once again. Her anger subsided instantly as he moved himself to lay behind her, urging her to lay down against him. She did as she was urged to do, inching her body closer to his as he ran his right hand over her breasts, up her neck and cupped her face while his tongue played in her mouth. He pulled away from kissing her, looking in her eyes and asked, "Are you ready babe?" She smiled at him mischievously before replying, "Thought you'd never ask." He chuckled at her comment before slowly pushing himself inside her; revelling in the feeling of her tightness.

As he began to pump faster inside her, he grabbed the back of her leg, squeezed it roughly, feeling an animalistic pleasure nearly consume him. Viola looked down at her pussy, to watch his cock slam inside her, and noticed his hand had changed colour; his claws beginning to dig into her flesh. "Oh Greed! You feel so FREAKING amazing inside me!" she said, practically growling herself as he began to bite and suck at her neck.

He merely grunted at her statement as he let go of her leg, stopped kissing her and, without pulling out of her pussy, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto all fours. She threw her head back while moaning loudly as he held onto her hips and began to pound away at her; feeling his own release getting closer to bubbling over the surface. "Oh Greed! Don't stop! I want to be yours forever!" she moaned loudly, looking back at him as his hands began to revert back to his other form. She propped herself up on her left hand and with her right, reached back to grab his forearm, their eyes meeting for a moment as he continued to go at her even faster than before.

'_I've been with other women before, but Viola's body is so perfect! I have to make her mine!'_ he thought as he pulled himself out of her and before listening to her complain again, he crushed his mouth against hers as he pushed her down back onto her side. "I'm going to make you mine babe! There's no turning back now!" he said, pulling his mouth away from hers, looking her in the eye intensely. She looked back at him and said, "I never want to turn away from this moment! Please make me yours! My body is all yours Greed! I'll never let any other man touch me but you!"

He let out a loud growl at her statement as he pushed back inside her, pumping faster and harder than ever before. He revelled in feeling her tightness getting tighter against him as his pumping became more frantic. "OH YES! I…I'M…I'M COMING!" she yelled out as she felt her release hit her first. Greed let out a low growl, feeling his release nearing it's own end before saying, "I told you…you're not finishing before me!" She looked up at him after the last of her own release hit her as his own release hit him, causing him to growl out, "OH VIOLA!". He pushed hard inside her twice before pulling out his cock, grabbing himself to finish on her stomach. Viola bit her lip as she watched him ejaculate the rest of himself on her, enjoying the feeling of knowing how much she drove him crazy. She grabbed his member with her right hand and helped him mark her with his semen, using the head of his cock to rub it in over her stomach.

Viola let go of Greed's member, as he too let go of himself and began to rub his hand over her stomach one last time. He let his hand work its way up her front, up to her breasts as he laid down behind her, groping her and planting kisses on her right shoulder going up to her neck. She moaned lightly one last time before flipping onto her back, looking into his eyes. She kissed him on his cheek before saying, "That was…AMAZING! But I guess I have to have another shower then. Would you like to join me?"

Greed chuckled lightly, placing his right hand on his forehead before saying, "You're perfect babe, the ABSOLUTE BEST sex I've ever had! But I think I'll take a rain check on that shower, and so should you."

"Why shouldn't I shower? I don't want to mess up the sheets any more than they all ready are," she said as he propped himself up on his side, touching her body with the tips of his fingers. "I marked you as mine. If you went to have a shower right now, I'd be very angry with you for taking me for granted," he replied, as she felt an involuntary shiver run down her body at his touch. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're right, I won't shower. It'd be rude to what we just shared," she said, reaching her left hand up to touch his face lovingly. "I love you so much. And I'm happy that you finally said my name," she said, moving her hand away from his face and snuggled closer to his chest.

Greed felt his face redden at what she said, remembering that mere moments ago he did say her name out loud as he came. He sat up for a moment to pull the sheets over their naked and spent bodies, before wrapping his arms around her petite frame; pulling her into a hug. "I'll have to say your name more often then, Viola," he said, kissing her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head. "Mmm I like the sound of that," she said, planting a kiss on his chest. "Let's get some sleep Greed," she said into his chest as she began to feel the sweet embrace of sleep take over her mind. Greed smiled at her statement and said, "Yes Viola, my one and only love." He felt sleep take over her body first before it wound its way up to him, putting him into a happy sleep for the first time in his long life.


End file.
